


Never do that

by Andyfire123



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I love flug I swear, I wrote this for a contest, I'm mean to flug i'm sorry, M/M, Minor Injuries, it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: Even the greatest of evils doesn't want anyone to take what's his. Nether does he want to replace what's his.





	Never do that

“Say your prayer, Black Hat.”

The Eldritch grinned as he toyed with the hero in front of him. It was so amusing that they seemed to think they could take him down because they found him inside the mansion.

_Fug and Dementia should be able to take care of the others easy. Pathetic heroes should know bette_ r.

Despite their many flaws, his employees are quite capable when it comes to these matters.  Considering they each had a hero of their own to deal with.

“Shame you only brought three of you. We could have enjoyed this more.” It seemed almost time to end this little game.

The hero grinned as he motioned to his companions. Flug's eyes widened from underneath his bag when he saw this and ran to dementia.

“Look out!” He pushed dementia away as the rock the hero pushed down rolled onto the scientist instead, sending him off the cliff.

Black hat and Dementia turned in shock. Dementia only responded by mauling the one who took her friend. All Black hat could do though was stare.

_Flug, Flug is...HOW DARE THEY!_

The shadows gather around and a giant mouth appeared. The hero quaked in fear as he just realized what exactly he just did.

All Black hat could do was laugh but there was a dark undertone in it. “Y **ou shouldn't have done that. You dare do that to my scientist!** ”

The enemies were quickly dispatched until there was nothing left of them. Black hat quickly ran over to the edge as Dementia slept off going feal.

“Flug!”

“Boss,  help. I can't get up from here!”

There was Flug hanging from a branch by his lab coat.  He let out a slight sigh of relief that bagged man was alive and at least intact.

_Whatever cosmic entity keeps that human alive must be working on overtime. Though, he’s alive. That’s all that matter now._

00000

“What the hell where you thinking you idiot?!”

Flug flinched a bit, equal part from his injuries and Black hat's yelling. “I had to help dementia sorry.”

_Dementia isn’t the one who could get herself killed in the drop of a fucking hat!_

The Eldritch just glared. “Dementia can survive a fall like that. You fucking can't!”

_How on any world can one human not realize this shit?_

Flug just shrugged. “I'm sure you could find a new scientist if the need .”

Black hat's eyes widened as he stiffened. “I DON'T WANT ANOTHER SCIENTIST! YOU ARE MY ONLY SCIENTIST!”

“Um..I'm sorry.”

His eyes widened as black hat took one arm and pulled him close. They just stayed there for a moment, just taking in the fact that they were both there.

“Just...don't do that again.” whispered the eldritch.

_I won't let anyone take me, scientist, away from me. Not now not ever._

Flug just smiled from under his bag. “Got it _._ Whatever you say jefecito.”

  
  


 


End file.
